hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Because We're Friends
Because We're Friends (友達だから, Tomodachi da kara) is a song from the Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck, sung by Hozumi Gōda acting as Leorio Paradinight and Yuki Kaida acting as Kurapika. Lyrics Romaji= Ano toki no Killua no kao wo, Ore wa wasurerarenai, Barashiya Jonesu no shinzo ebutte, Nigiri tsubushita, Killua no kao, Ano kao wa, ue wo shiranai, Koroshiyan no kao datta, Hontou' iu to ore samuke ga shitanda, Okkane tte, omotta nda Tomodachi na no ni, nakama na no ni, Sonna no okashii janai ka? Tomodachi na no ni, nakama na no ni, Sonna no kanashii janai ka? Ima, koko ni, ore wa chikau ze, Aitsu no tasukerunda, Konna akumu kara hayai toko, samete, Yonin de koko o dete yukunda Tomodachi dakara, nakama dakara, Zettai mitsukecha ikenai, Tomodochi dakara, nakama dakara, Moe sukitemo, kamawanai ze~ (Spoken Part) Harakara no mune no harasu, Sore dake ni ikitekita, Hiiro no me wo no korazu ubai, Kaesu koto, sono koto dake wo, kangaetetta Kanashimi wo, umeru shyudan wa, Jibun no naka ni atte, Kodoku no kurushimi, hateshinai ikari, Wake au koto wa hitsuyou nai Tomodachi nante, nakama nante, Tousugiru kako no maboroshi, Tomodachi nante nakama nante, Mou iranai to omoutetta Dakedo ima, sura yozora ni, Chiga chiratto itsu no wa, Soba de waratteru omaetachi no koto, Komiagette kuru atsui omoi. Tomodachi no tame, nakama no tame, Kurushimi wo wakeaeru nara, Tomodachi no tame, nakama no tame, Donna yowake ga matsu no darou... |-| Kanji= |-| English= (Leorio) Killua’s face at that time . . . I’ll never forget it. Him ripping out Barashiya’s heart . . . And crushing it . . . Killua’s face. That face has no knowledge of hunger . . . It was the face of a killer’s. Truthfully, it gave me chills. “How freaky,” I thought . . . Since we’re friends . . . Since we’re companions . . . Is that so strange? Since we’re friends . . . Since we’re companions . . . Is it really so sorrowful? Right now, right here, I promise . . . I want to save him. As soon as possible, I want to awaken him from this nightmare . . . The four of us are leaving together. Since we’re friends . . . Since we’re companions . . . We definitely won’t abandon each other. Since we’re friends . . . Since we’re companions . . . I don’t even mind . . . burning out! (Spoken) Kurapika: Go ahead and burn out . . . But first put your clothes on, please. Leorio: Right, then I’m getting out. I’m going first. (Sung) (Kurapika) Living to dispel the grudge of my people . . . That was the only reason for my life . . . To retrieve the Scarlet Eyes . . . That was the only thing that was on my mind. It was the only way to fill the sadness inside me. The pain of loneliness; the endless anger . . . There was no need for me to share it. Since we’re friends . . . Since we’re companions . . . My far away past seems like an illusion. If we’re friends . . . If we’re companions . . . I don’t think I need anything else. But right now, under these clear skies . . . As their light twinkles in the sky . . . Smiling together with you guys around me . . . As we watch on, a warm feeling fills me . . . Since we’re friends . . . Since we’re companions . . . I’m able to share my pain. Thanks to your friendship . . . Thanks to your companionship . . . I’ll do my best to wait for dawn. Category:Songs Category:Character Song Category:Musicals Category:Articles without pictures